Moments in time
by Nattou
Summary: One-shot collection featuring stories about ZV. First chapter: Oscars/Vanity Fair.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **New story, or well… probably one-shot collection. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Mya for helping me out with this one, and giving me ideas when I got stuck : )

**Disclaimer: **This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

_**Moments in Time**_

_Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back.  
~Author Unknown_

«ώ»

With steady, slow movements Vanessa carefully dragged the little brush over her toenail. The clear liquid spread out and she quickly blew on it to make sure it dried before she accidently knocked into something. Next to her, her best friend, Brittany Snow reached for the remote and flicked on the TV.

"What channel is the Oscars on?" she asked as she leaned back on the couch.

"Uhm, abc I think," Vanessa said while painting the last toe on her left foot. When it had been decided that she wouldn't join Zac to the actual award ceremony it had quickly been decided that Brittany would join her for some proper girly pampering in preparation for the Vanity Fair after party. The duo had spent the afternoon on Vanessa's couch chatting away as they did their nails and Brittany had helped roll Vanessa's straightened hair into hot rolls to make perfect curls for the event that awaited her.

Happy with how her toes had turned out, Vanessa twisted the cap on her nail polish shut and blew a few extra times on her now shiny nails.

"Has anyone exciting arrived yet?" she asked as she folded her legs into a cross legged position on the couch.

"No, I don't think anyone's arrived yet, they're just finishing setting up and talking about what's going to happen," Brittany said and reached for a handful of chips. "Did you say you had ice cream?" she asked before popping a flake into her mouth.

"Always," Vanessa grinned and jumped off the couch. Halfway to the kitchen a sudden sneeze escaped her and she groaned. From the living room Brittany giggled quietly.

"That's got to be the twentieth time today at least, Nessa."

"I know! Stupid cold! Zac's been on about it all week, but you'd think I was dying by how he's been treating me," she giggled.

"Oh you love his pampering, so don't pretend you don't."

"I never said I didn't like it," she said and started rummaging through the drawers on the freezer. "What flavor do you want? We have…Cookie Dough, Baked Alaska, Strawberry and Chocolate."

"Anything besides ice cream in that freezer of yours? Zac would have a heart attack at the amount of junk food in here," Brittany giggled. Vanessa laughed and pulled out the tub of Baked Alaska. It was no secret that her boyfriend was indeed a bit of a health freak, but he rarely said no to ice cream or chips for that matter.

"Meh, half of these were actually bought by him. I had a sore throat so…"

"You so have him wrapped around your finger, it's almost scary."

"No it isn't…it's… sweet?" Vanessa questioned.

"Definitely sweet, but nearly scary, now get your butt in here it's about to start." Brittany's voice was teasing and Vanessa could almost hear the smile she was certain adorned her friends face.

"I'm coming I'm coming, but you never said what flavor you want."

"Cookie Dough! Oh! Zac's on, Zac's on!"

"Already?!" Vanessa nearly dropped the two tubs of ice cream as she closed the freezer and tried to reach for two spoons at the same time. After successfully making it into the living room without killing herself or anything else, she let herself fall down on the couch as her eyes were focused on the TV screen. He had just stepped onto the red carpet and stopped every few steps to let the press take pictures. Passing the tub of ice cream to Brittany, Vanessa couldn't help but notice the somewhat somber look on his face and cast her eyes downwards as she shoved her spoon into the hard substance in her own tub. Glancing up at the screen again she saw him twisting his fingers together as he flashed a smile towards the cameras.

He was uncomfortable.

Biting her lip she watched as he walked off the arrivals carpet and disappeared from view. Guilt was slowly spreading through her and she suddenly felt bad for not being by his side. If everything had gone according to plan she would have been, but their plans had come to a screeching halt when she'd gotten sick with a cold that seemed to refuse to disappear.

_Vanessa shivered under the duvet and desperately tried to snuggle into the heat coming from her boyfriend's bare chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she sighed quietly when she felt his lips against her forehead. Cold shivers still ran through her and she was pretty sure she knew exactly what caused them. _

"_You're hot," Zac whispered before gently placing his cheek where his lips had been moments before. _

"_I don't feel hot," she said just as another involuntary shiver gently shook her. Zac ran a gentle hand over her forehead and down through her lose curls. _

"_You're running a fever again, babe," he said and rubbed her arm lovingly. Sniffling slightly she glanced over at the two dresses that hung neatly on her wardrobe door and desperately tried to hold back the tears of frustration and exhaustion that were shimmering in her eyes. She wanted to go so badly, but they'd made a deal; if she ran a fever the night before the award show she would stay home until the first after party began. She had fought with him over that, claiming that having a cold was not a severe enough illness to skip the Oscars. He had argued back, reminding her how she had nearly fainted the previous day and that he would not bring her along if she was sick. Her health came before anything else and although she knew he was right; angry tears had spilled down her cheek when he had wrapped her in a hug. _

"_I want to go…" she whispered and felt a tear roll over her nose. Zac sighed softly and hugged her closer to him. _

"_I know," he simply said and planted a kiss to the top of her head. _

"_I don't want to be sick any…" a sneeze cut her off and she grumbled. "Stupid plane with stupid air and stupid germs!"_

_Had it been any other day she was certain Zac would have teased her, but instead of a chuckle he responded by running a his warm thumb over her cheek, efficiently brushing away the falling tears and providing some much needed comfort. _

"_You'll get another chance, baby, and you'll be well enough to really enjoy yourself then," he paused as she sniffled again and handed her a tissue from the nightstand. "Right now I think you need some rest more than anything. You've been up and about for a few days wearing yourself out."_

"_But I felt better…" Vanessa meekly protested. _

"_I know, sweetheart." _

_The hand that had been rubbing her upper arm moved to stroke her cheek and Vanessa's eyelids closed at the soothing touch. She felt exhausted, and knew she was fighting a losing battle against sleep as she lay nestled in his warm embrace. _

"_Everything will work out fine," he whispered against her hair as she gave in fell under sleeps sweet spell. _

Sighing Vanessa scooped some ice cream onto her spoon and put it into her mouth. She had woken up that morning fever-less and in high spirits, but had together with Zac decided that it would be best for her to stay at home during the actual event to lessen the chances of a repeat of last night's sudden fever.

During the day she had come to accept that she wouldn't go with him, but seeing him looking so lonely on the carpet made her feel bad. She knew that if the tables were turned she would have wanted him by her side more than anything.

"You ok, Nessa?" Brittany asked and gently nudged Vanessa with her elbow.

"Yeah, just feeling bad that I'm not there with him."

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Yeah I know, it's just weird."

Brittany shot her a sympathetic smile as Zac's face appeared on the TV once again. He smiled politely as the interviewer asked a few questions and Vanessa bit her lip as she waited for the unavoidable question about her lack of presence. To her relief the smile never strayed from his face as he informed them that she would be meeting up with him at the after party. He looked calm and collected and somewhere in the pit of her stomach the familiar sensation of pride started spreading. There had been many moments over the last years where she'd had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, and as she watched her boyfriend continue up the red carpet she almost found it hard to believe that that was in fact the same boy who left wet towels on the bathroom floor and managed burn toast in the morning. How she had ended up with him she wasn't quite sure, but something told her that a little thing called fate had something to do with it.

«ώ»

The rain was pounding down on the tents roof as Zac stepped through the entrance doors to the Kodak Theatre. In the mass of people he felt relatively small and out of place and was increasingly grateful that he had both his manager and publicist with him. Last year he had had Vanessa with him, and somehow things were very different when she was there to share things with. At times it almost frightened him how one person's presence could change so much, but it was something he had grown to accept as the years had passed. As if she knew he was thinking about him his phone vibrated and he simply knew the message was from her. Grinning he fished it out of his pocket and stepped back so that he was shielded slightly from sight and not standing in the way.

_Looking handsome ;) stop pulling at your hair it looks fine. Angelina and Brad aren't coming so you can breathe easy about making a fool of yourself… again :p xoxo_

Shaking his head he could vividly picture the teasing smile he was certain adorned her face. After making sure his people were still close by and hadn't called for his attention yet, he quickly typed back a reply.

_Ha ha, very funny, Van. I will talk to her one day…in English. _

Send.

Only a few seconds passed before the phone vibrated again.

_Sure you will, babe. _

He chuckled and looked up just as Meryl Streep walked past him. The temptation to tease her was too big and his fingers flew across the keys while a smile played on his lips.

_Oh I will. Meryl Streep just walked past me, think you'll be able to utter a proper sentence in her presence? _

The send button was hit just as Gina called him over to enter the theatre. She glanced at the phone in his hand and shook her head playfully.

"Vanessa texting you?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's at home with Brittany. Told me she'd spend the day in pj's and watch from the comfort of her couch."

"Is she still upset about not coming?"

"Yeah, but not as broken up as she was when she first got sick. I think last night made her realize that she's not wonder woman, and that even a cold can knock you out pretty bad. Vanessa and fevers don't really get along," Zac said as they stepped a few steps forward. It had broken his heart to see her trying to pretend nothing was wrong when they both knew that she was sick.

_Zac was in that peaceful place right between wakefulness and sleep when he rolled over in bed, fully expecting to find her sleeping body next to him. When his arm hit nothing but cool sheets he forced his eyes open so he could take a look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _

_02.45 AM. _

_She was probably just in the bathroom. _

_03.00 AM. _

_Something wasn't right. With a yawn Zac rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Everything around him sounded deadly quiet and the worry in the pit of his stomach slowly started to grow. Vanessa loved relaxing in bed and he knew for a fact that there were very few things that would keep her up in the middle of the night. Scratching his neck he stood up and slowly made his way to the en suite bathroom. _

_Empty. _

_A frown spread on his face as he leaned against the doorframe and looked at the empty bed. Her pillows had been placed neatly against the headboard and her book lay open on the nightstand with a little reading light attached to it. She had obviously stayed up longer and done what she could to keep from disturbing him. _

_Deciding that the kitchen was probably his best chance at finding her, he pushed off from the wall and walked towards the bedroom door. As he stepped into the hallway he heard a faint sneeze followed by a sniffle and a cough, and suddenly realized what was going on. _

_With quick, silent steps he headed for the kitchen and sighed quietly when he laid eyes on her. The curls that usually hung in neat tresses were tousled and all over the place and her sleepwear had changed from one of her own sets into a pair of his sweatpants and hoodie. In one hand she held a bottle of water while the other tried to reach the box of medicines he kept in one of the cabinets. Suddenly her raised hand came down to grasp into the countertop as she bent her head forward. His heartbeat sped up at the sight and he quickly made his way over to where she was standing. _

"_What's going on, babe," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her against his chest. She took a few shaky breaths before answering him in a hoarse voice. _

"_Nothing, I'm fi…" a series of coughs broke her off and shook her body. Zac closed his eyes and gently turned her around so that he could hug her properly. As her coughs subsided he placed a kiss on top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. _

"_That didn't sound like nothing," he said. Whimpering slightly she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. It took him no longer than a second to register the temperature difference between her skin and his own. _

_She had a fever. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Zac asked gently as he stroked her hair away from her eyes. _

"_I'm not sick…" she mumbled. _

"_Vanessa…" _

"_It'll pass." _

_Her voice sounded so small and vulnerable that he hugged her closer on pure instinct. There was obviously more to her sneaking around than just not wanting to wake him up. _

"_Baby, what's this about?" _

"_I don't want to be sick on Sunday." Her voice broke several times as she spoke and Zac felt his heart break as he realized what she was referring to. She didn't want to miss going to the Oscars. _

"_We'll get you well by then," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now I want you to go back to bed, and I'll get you some water and Tylenol. I think I have some cough drops somewhere as well, but I'm not about to let you dig around for them." _

"_Zac…"_

"_No. I'll carry you if I have to. Back to bed." _

_A tired smile spread on her face as she detached herself from his grasp. _

"_Ok," she said. _

_Zac smiled at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand move to cup her cheek. _

"_It'll work out, Babe. Don't worry about it." _

"_I'll try."_

"_All I'm asking, now off you go." _

_She looked up at him with grateful eyes before she turned around and slowly padded out of the kitchen. _

"_Hey, Zac?" came her quiet, hoarse voice a few seconsd later. _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

_Looking up he was met with her sweet face that was peaking around the wall and he couldn't help but smile. _

"_I love you, too." _

He had made her stay in bed for two days, but by then she was sick of being stuck inside and had called her mom and little sister to go for lunch. She'd been exhausted when she got home, but had been in better spirits and certain she would be well by Sunday. She hadn't.

"Zac, come on."

It was Gina's voice that pulled him out of his thoughts and he shot her a sheepish smile. Shaking her head she motioned for him to walk ahead and he chuckled at the mock exasperated expression on her face. They both knew that she'd never do more than tease.

«ώ»

Vanessa glanced at her reflection in the mirror as Brittany pulled the last hair roll out of her hair and let the curl fall across her shoulder.

"Are you going to do something else to it or just leave it? It looks stunning like that. I love the bigger waves the rolls give you," Brittany said and put a stray strand back into place.

"I think I'm just going to leave it. Put some hairspray in and hope it stays like this all night. I can't really be bothered to put it into an up-do, besides; I think it looks better down seeing as the dress is so revealing."

"Yeah, totally. Zac's seen it right?"

"Yeah, at first he wasn't sure if he wanted me to wear it in public," Vanessa giggled. She could still picture the wide eyed look on her boyfriends face as she'd pulled the dress out of its garment bag.

"Does that mean cave-man Zac will be out tonight?" Brittany giggled.

"Probably, he seemed worried about my boobs falling out, but I assured him that the dress would stay firmly in place."

"Bet he's going to take several peaks just to make sure. I can't count the amount of pictures out there where his eyes and hands are some interesting places."

"God I know," Vanessa said and shook her head gently. Her boyfriend suffered from wandering hands syndrome, and although neither of them always realized how low his hands traveled, their fans certainly did. Stella had broken down in giggles the day she had found a GIF of Zac patting her butt in front of hundreds of photographers, and had quickly called her sister to inform her of her little discovery.

Behind her Brittany suddenly giggled and Vanessa looked up confused.

"What?"

"Nothing; just the look on your face. It was something between annoyed, disbelieved and amused."

"Do you think he'll ever learn?"

"Zac? Hate to disappoint you hon, but that boy is incurable."

"Thought so," Vanessa laughed.

"Now; make up. I vote we play with the eyes and leave the rest light and natural. Your tan is gorgeous so you have a huge advantage there."

"As long as I don't look sick I'll be happy," Vanessa said and traced the dark circles under her eyes. She looked better than she had in days, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad. Brittany smiled at her friend and looked at the various items laid out on the table in front of them.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're the prettiest one there," she said as she handed Vanessa a jar of moisturizer.

Thirty minutes later Vanessa was gingerly applying sparkling body lotion on her upper body while Brittany placed the full length dress across the bed. Hair and make-up had been finished and Vanessa had to admit that she looked really good. If she didn't know it, she wouldn't have been able to tell that she had been battling a cold for the past week.

"You ready for the dress, Nessa?"

"No, not yet. Could you help me get some of this stuff onto my back?" she asked and slid the bra straps off her shoulders to make appliance easier.

Brittany nodded and made her way towards her best friend. Vanessa squeezed some of the cool liquid into the hand she was stretching out and shuddered as it made contact with her bare back. With smooth movements Brittany made sure to cover every inch of skin that would be visible.

"There. Do you have the top stick?"

Vanessa nodded and reached for the roll of tape she had placed on a nearby chair. Following Brittany's movements in the mirror she untied the string that was holding her PJ pants up and let them pool by her feet. Goosebumps traveled up her legs as the cool air hit them and she smiled gratefully at Brittany as she held the dress open so she could step into it.

"Hold your hair back?"

Vanessa did as she was told and watched as Brittany slowly pulled the dress up her body and pulled the halter neck straps around her neck.

"Is this black thread thing supposed to go up to your neck as well?" Brittany asked referring to the thin strap that was attached to the dress on either side of Vanessa's waist.

"Yeah, there's supposed to be a way to fasten them up there. I should probably take off my bra first though, or it'll get all tangled in there."

"Yeah, if you unclasp it I'll hold the dress up."

"Thanks, god can you imagine me doing this on my own… I'd probably kill the dress or something," Vanessa's giggles were cut short when a sudden cough attack hit her and she groaned loudly. She'd already had one sneeze attack on the red carpet and really didn't feel like having another one. Having a slightly hoarse and nasal voice was bad enough.

"OK, I think I managed to get it all safely tied together," Brittany said and tugged gently on the various straps.

"Think or know? Because I really don't want to accidently flash some stranger."

Brittany laughed and pulled at the straps again.

"Know, and I have a feeling that top stick is going to make sure your dress stays up even if the knot loosened," pausing she looked at Vanessa's reflection and giggled. "Has Zac ever had to literally peel clothing off you before?" she asked teasingly.

Vanessa laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Unless wet clothing counts, then no; he hasn't."

"Poor guy is going to be so frustrated."

"Brittany!"

"What? You were thinking it too! You've been sick for a while, and then you show up in that dress…the poor boys going to keel over."

Vanessa blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. The extreme V of the neckline came to a rest about an inch, an inch and a half above her bellybutton and covered her breast in such a way that she could just barely make out the lower curve.

It fit her perfectly, hugged her in all the right places and showed of her tan beautifully.

"It does look pretty doesn't it?" she asked and twisted her body slightly, making the beads sparkle in the lamp light.

"Stunning," Brittany praised and silently asked for the tape by stretching out her hand. Vanessa wordlessly handed it over and giggled as Brittany's cold fingers brushed against her bare back.

"That tickles," she laughed. The blond girl merely shook her head playfully as ripped off the first piece of double sided tape and placed it underneath the thin material that covered Vanessa's lower back. It was going to take some time to make sure everything meant to be covered would stay covered.

«ώ»

Zac viewed himself as patient in many aspects of his life. He could sit through a 13 hour flight without a single complaint or wait for hours on set without really being bothered, but being stuck in traffic when he knew she was waiting for him…his patience did not make him stay calm and collected through that. As the car crawled another foot forward he drummed his fingers noisily on the doors arm rest.

"We're almost there Mr. Efron. There's just a pile up of cars dropping people off," the driver informed him and Zac nodded his head in reply. Despite having seen her that morning he felt ridiculously eager to lay eyes on her again. The mental image of her dress flashed before his eyes and he nearly groaned. He wasn't a particularly jealous boyfriend; he didn't mind seeing her having fun with other guys, when David Beckham had given her a hug he'd felt proud, but knowing she was standing on her own dressed in something that barely covered her upper body made the possessive side in him roar. He would never rob her of her freedom or keep her from doing something she wanted; his possessive side wasn't like that. It was more about making sure everyone around them knew she was his. Once he'd made his presence known he'd gladly let her dance with whoever she desired, but right at that moment she was alone, and although his rational side told him that it was a known fact that they were an item, the irrational one yelled for him to get a move on and wrap an arm around her.

Glancing out of the window her decided that enough was enough.

"Party's just around the corner isn't it?" Zac asked and looked at the driver though the rear-view mirror. The older man nodded confused.

"Great. Is it ok if I just get out here? We're standing still and I'd get there a whole lot quicker if I walked," he said and pretended he didn't see the amused look that crept onto the otherwise professional drivers face.

"Got someone waiting for you?" he finally asked and Zac merely nodded. Chuckling, the older man checked the mirrors before nodding his head.

"Go ahead," he said. "Go meet your girl."

Zac shot him a smile and nearly jumped on the door.

"Thanks man!" he called and slammed the car door shut again. To his relief the sidewalk was pretty much deserted as he ran down the street. He could hear the noise coming from the party and felt his heartbeat speed up. It didn't matter that they'd been to numerous after-parties over the years; each and every one of them offered opportunities to talk to people they both admired and looked up to, and Zac would under no circumstances claim that he wasn't excited about it. As he rounded the corner his eyes immediately landed on her and he sped up. Someone he couldn't quite place from his current distance nudged her gently and nodded towards him. Vanessa spun around and a smile spread on her face the moment their eyes met. Grinning he slowed his pace and allowed his eyes to look her over. The dress clung to her small frame and he felt a tingle run through him when he noticed exactly how low the cut of the V went. As he came to a halt by her side he immediately reached out to touch her but was side-tracked when she started turning around. Somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely registered people screaming his name and copied her actions by turning around and giving their fans a wave. It only lasted a second and he wasted no time wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"You look stunning," he whispered, his insides melting as she blushed lightly and looked to the ground. Unable to hold back he stretched his neck slightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A delighted giggle escaped her mouth and he reveled at the sound. After days of watching her sick in bed there was nothing that made him happier than to see her smiling from ear to ear. With one arm protectively wrapped around her, and feeling hers around his back, he guided her through the throng of people and into the limelight that made her shine with such beauty he couldn't do anything but hold her tight and make sure that everyone around them knew that she was his, and would be for as long as she'd have him.

End.

**AN: **There you have it. Please tell me what you think.


	2. So Kiss Me

**AN:** So I felt like writing something, short and sweet. Hope you like it 3

**Disclaimer: **This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

* * *

_In a time when nothing is more certain than change, the commitment of two people to one another has become difficult and rare. Yet, by its scarcity, the beauty and value of this exchange have only been enhanced. ~Robert Sexton_

**MTV Awards: So kiss me **

"Zac!"

"Yeah?" he said and poked his head into the bathroom where she was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Have you seen my sparkly body lotion?"

"Uhm, no…and not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be getting dressed?" he asked, motioning to the short silk robe that was currently adorning her petite body. Smiling guiltily she toyed with the belt as she stood up to her full height.

"Uhu, but I need that lotion," she said as she brushed past him and walked back into the bedroom. Shaking his head slightly he followed her retreating back with a smile on his face.

"Why can't you just use regular lotion?" Zac asked and flopped down on their bed.

"Because it doesn't sparkle."

Rolling his eyes at her reply he settled to watch her as she went through every drawer of knick knacks she had somehow managed to fill in the time he had lived there. Sometimes it amazed him how much of her stuff that had ended up at his house, and how much he had at hers. His brother had pointed out more than once how whipped he was after finding his bathroom counter lined with various girly items, but Zac had simply shrugged his shoulders. Even in his very first apartment it had only taken a few days before her things were scattered about along with his own, and the fact that you'd find tampons in the cupboard or a pink _Venus _razor in his shower had never really bothered him much. It was merely a sign that she was in his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Argh, it's not here," Vanessa grumbled and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Shush you," she pouted, small smile plastered on her face. It had been a very long time since Zac had decided that she was the cutest thing ever. The thought had crossed his mind the first time he saw her on the screen, and falling in love with her had certainly not done anything but confirm his suspicion. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to where she was standing.

"We're going to be late if you don't change," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Just use some other lotion."

Chin planted on her shoulder he placed multiple kisses along the column of her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access.

"But the sparkly one is cute on the carpet," she said sweetly.

"I prefer the vanilla one," he mumbled against the shell of her ear. "Makes you smell _so _good."

A shiver ran up Vanessa's spine and she gently bit down on her lip. It amazed her that even after almost 5 years; he could make butterflies appear in her stomach with just a few simple words. Forcing the fluttering away she turned her head to brush a kiss against his cheek.

"It's almost creepy that you know what different smells my body lotions have," she giggled softly.

"Just go get dressed," he chuckled as he released her small frame and gave her a little push towards the closet where he knew her dress was hanging.

"Ok, ok, no need to be so pushy," she laughed, nearly tripping over her feet at the unexpected impact on her back. Zac's warm chuckle followed her and she couldn't help but feel excited for the night ahead. As private as she was, and as annoying as she could find the press, she couldn't deny that it made her feel special when he looked at her with those intense eyes, grasped her hand and held her close for all the world to see.

Pulling the zipper down on the garment bag she let her eyes run over the beautiful white dress in front of her. The nearly see-through fabric was delicately embroidered with roses and layered over a more tight fitting silk. She had fallen in love with it the first time she saw it and after fitting it there was no way she could leave without it. Reaching out she toyed with the thin ribbons that tied the dress together between her breasts and let her fingers trail over the beading that ran from the ribbons and all around her chest.

She grinned and pulled the zipper back up. Zac still hadn't seen it, and she had no intensions of letting that happen until she had put it on. Grabbing the hanger she practically skipped out of the closet before shooing her laughing and sockless, she realized, boyfriend out of the room.

* * *

Zac was getting restless. The car would be there to pick them up in less than 10 minutes, and Vanessa still hadn't emerged from the bedroom.

"Van!"

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! Just took a bit longer to secure the dress than I thought." _The comment was accompanied with the familiar sound of clicking heels and she immediately had his full attention. Whenever a dress needed _securing _he knew he was in for a visual treat. Glancing towards the hallway he was suddenly happy he was sitting down as the sight of her literally took his breath away. The white contrasted beautifully against her tanned skin and dark hair and he wasn't quite sure where to rest his eyes.

"Wow," he breathed out and she shot him a wide smile. He had seen her dolled up hundreds of times, yet he still reacted the same way he had done at their very first award show.

"God, Vanessa," he said and stood up from the couch. "You look stunning."

A blush crawled up her neck and she bit her lip softly.

"Thank you."

"I feel ridiculously underdressed now," he said as he brushed away her hair only to find that the dress was strapless and covered dangerously little of her chest.

She really was trying to kill him he decided and swallowed hard.

"You look handsome," Vanessa said, fingers straightening the collar of his shirt. Breathing in her scent, Zac reached up and wrapped his hands loosely around her wrists before moving them down and interlacing their fingers.

"I don't think I'm going to let go of you a lot tonight."

"Ok."

"Ok?" he asked with a smile and looked down at her. Her head was tilted back so that she could see his face and he couldn't resist the temptation her lips presented. Leaning down her placed the gentlest of kisses on her mouth and watched as her eyes fluttered close.

"Don't do that on the carpet though," she mumbled. "I might trip."

He couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him before he pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head as he rocked their bodies back and forth.

"I'm serious," she giggled.

"I'm sure you are," Zac chuckled. "But you're utterly adorable as well."

The moment was interrupted by the beeping of Zac's phone and he swiftly fished it out of his pocket without letting completely go of Vanessa.

"Car's here," he said. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Make up?"

"Stunning."

"Charmer," she shot back. "You're wearing lip gloss by the way."

"Much?"

"Nah," she said and moved her thumb to wipe away some of the shiny substance. "All better."

"Good. Lets go."

With that his grasped a hold of her hand and guided her out to the awaiting car. Her dress fluttered in the gentle breeze and he caught a glimpse of the silk that hugged her curves perfectly.

Yes. He would have trouble keeping his hands to himself tonight.

* * *

"So I'm your good luck charm am I?" Vanessa quipped as she slid her arms around Zac's waist. Blushing slightly he took a hold of her left hand and tugged so that she came to stand face to face with him.

"Oh rats, secrets out," he chuckled and was rewarded with her soft laughter.

"If you wanted that to be secret you probably shouldn't have told the journalist from _Access Hollywood, _babe," Vanessa said and quickly scanned the area around her for any intruding cameras.

"Yeah, that might have been a bad move," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"But you love me," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah…I might do that," she grinned.

"Good," Zac said and quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

"Zac!"

"What?"

"Cameras!"

"And?"

The absolute nonchalant look on his face was so honest that she couldn't do much else than smile wide. Things had changed lately. She wasn't quite sure when or where, but something had definitely changed. It was as if they had reached a point where it didn't matter anymore. For such a long time they had been forced to pretend that they were nothing but friends, brush off the times they had been caught holding hands or when his hand had travelled a bit too far down her backside. But now? She didn't necessarily feel like sharing more of their relationship, or openly kiss him in public, but the glint in his eye told him the exact same thing she was feeling; it simply didn't matter if they were caught doing it.

Catching his eye she entwined their hands before standing up and pecking him on the lips.

"And nothing," she said. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

"Vanessa, Zac!"

Blinking rapidly Vanessa tried to focus on the man in front of her, and was thankful for the guiding hand her boyfriend had placed on her back.

"You alright?" Brit asked as he held the door open for the couple to pass through.

"Yeah, just got a bit blinded by all those flashes. You'd think my eyes would have gotten used to it by now, but nooo," she said and shook her head. "How come you can see properly?"

The question was aimed at Zac and Brit rolled his eyes at the pair.

"That, Vanessa, is because Mr. Efron over there spends more time looking at you than at the photographers."

"He does not!"

Brit raised his eyebrows and she blushed, making both men chuckle.

"I can deal with the staring, I'm just glad we no longer have to remove his hand from certain places Disney found inappropriate," the body guard mumbled and Vanessa burst out in giggles. It was no secret that Zac's hand usually rested on her butt. It was a fact she had long since accepted, and no longer paid much attention to, unless he was doing more than simply rest it there. Feeling movement behind her, Vanessa turned her head and was surprised at the close proximity of her boyfriends face.

"You can giggle now," he whispered. "But we both know you enjoy it."

"Never said I didn't," she retorted before pursing her lips and following Brit down the corridor with swaying hips. Zac shook his head as he watched her retreating back and fought back a laugh as her left ankle buckled over on the high heels, making her flail her arms catch her balance.

"Not a word!" she said loudly, and he could practically see the pout on her face. It was a miracle she didn't trip more often in his opinion. Despite having danced most of her life, it was no secret that Vanessa was clumsy by nature, but somehow she still managed to walk gracefully in ridiculously high heels. Most of the time at least.

Chuckling to himself, Zac quickened his strides to catch up with her and wrapped a steadying arm around her waist as she put her foot on the first step leading up to their seats.

* * *

Zac had learned from previous award shows that you had to be prepared for just about anything. The MTV movie awards were no different, and in the days leading up to the event he had spent many amusing hours with Vanessa trying to figure out what they would do to shock them this year. Together they had come up with just about every scenario except the one he was currently faced with. Kiss cam. How had they not thought of that? Finding the idea amusing he turned to look at Vanessa, only to be met with what he could only describe as 'an amused deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Oh my gosh," she giggled and pointed her index finger to the screen in front of them. Curious he turned his head and felt a grin spread on his face as he laid eyes upon himself and Vanessa.

"Oh come on," he chuckled; slightly surprised that he hadn't seen that coming. Next to him Vanessa's hands had curled into lose fists, and he clearly saw the utterly adorable shyness that swept over her features. She was hesitating, gauging his reaction as well as her own, but the moment he met her eyes he knew she had made up her mind. Nodding in confirmation he leaned over to meet her lips, but found that she was gone before he even got a chance to close his mouth. Laughing he let his head fall forwards in mock defeat as her sweet giggles danced around him, and Bradley's voice informed them that that was just lame. Looking up he felt Vanessa's small hand wrap briefly around the side of his head before sliding down to his neck. She was dissolved in giggles that ceased to disappear even as the camera was no longer aimed at them.

"That really _was _lame, baby," he told her as her body came to lean on his shoulder and arm. Her whole body shook with laughter and he found it impossible to keep his own grin away. It was the first time they had actually given in to the peer pressure often aimed at them, and judging from the gleeful look on Vanessa's face, she had no regrets about that fact.

"Sorry," she giggled. "That just caught me off guard."

"You and me both," he chuckled and maneuvered his arm so he could wrap it more comfortably around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Vanessa tried to calm herself and turned to focus on his face.

"So that was a first," she said, a wide smile still present on her face.

"Definitely, although I think I might have to file a complaint," he teased, his hand squeezing her shoulder playfully.

"Oh really, why's that?"

"That little peck can hardly be considered a kiss."

His voice was laced with amusement and his eyes shone with the same playful challenge as the phrase presented. Biting her lips sweetly, Vanessa let her actions speak for her as she craned her neck and pressed her mouth gently against his. Cameras or no cameras, she felt like kissing him, and for once she didn't care who saw it.

**AN; **There you have it :) please let me know what you think.

Xxx Caroline xxX


	3. When you say nothing at all

**AN: ** New little story peeps. Nothing long or majorly important. Just a sweet little one-shot. Thanks to my awesome friend Mya for randomly putting some of these ideas in my head LOL

**Disclaimer: **This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

**When you say nothing at all**

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word you can light up the dark"_

Heavy raindrops beat down on the open windowpanes as the wind squeezed its way into the warm house and bathed its occupants with its coolness. It was one of those rare days where nothing had to happen. No meetings, no photo shoots, no interviews. Nothing but what they felt like doing right then and there.

As the thunder cleared its throat in preparation for a louder roar, Zac Efron felt his girlfriend tense and looked down to where her head was resting in his lap. Her dark curls fanned out over his legs and he lovingly picked up a lock as her eyes connected with his. The smile she shot him was small, barely a twitch on the side of her mouth, but to him it spoke volumes. She was one of the most expressive people he had ever met, her emotions seemed to dance across her eyes, and there wasn't a secret she could hide from him.

Smiling slightly, he leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead before focusing his eyes on the script in his hand again. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting like that; her head in his lap, both reading scripts while the TV had been set to some random music channel. His fingers lazily played with the silken strands of her hair until he needed to flip the page of his script. He treasured days like these. Days when it was just the two of them, and no one tried to butt in where they didn't belong.

That was one of the things that annoyed him the most about being famous. Everyone suddenly seemed to think that his private life should be plastered all over the net, and that because his name was Zac Efron they could snap as many pictures of him as they pleased at any given time of the day.

Truly private moments were something that almost felt rare and said moments were something he protected with everything he had.

Outside the storm had finally decided to make itself known, and a roar of thunder suddenly seemed to shake the house violently.

Vanessa whimpered at the sound and quickly turned her head so she could bury her face in his stomach. He chuckled warmly as he dropped the script on the armrest and gently stroked the back of her head with his right hand.

"I'm such a baby," she mumbled into his shirt before slowly reappearing so he could look at her. Zac merely shot her an amused glance and she giggled softly. It was a sound that never failed to make him smile. It had been years since he had first heard it, but even back then it had made his heart beat in a slightly faster rhythm.

"How about we put on a movie? That's bound to divert your attention from the thunder," he said as he let his fingers run through the silken strands of her hair again.

Vanessa bit her lip in thought and reached for his hand. Fingers entwined and danced around each other as tried to think of a movie they could watch. Suddenly her thumb came across a very dry patch of skin and she lifted the hand up so she could look at it.

"It's almost back to normal," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, thank god, it was driving me insane."

"Driving you insane? You've never wiggled so much in your sleep in all the years I've known you…" she playfully teased before kissing the tip of his index finger.

"Yeah, yeah must have been horrible for you… don't feel bad for the guy who fell into poison oak or anything," he teased.

"Oh shush you! You should have brought a flashlight and you would have spared yourself several injuries on that camping trip."

* * *

_Vanessa was one of those people who usually slept through the night without waking up. She could sleep through earthquakes and would, unless being deliberately woken up, sleep until she was ready to get out of bed. _

_It was the way it had always been, and everyone who knew her, knew that. _

_So when she suddenly shot up in bed, in the middle of the night, she was alarmed. The sleeping bag pooled around her waist as she scanned the small, dark space inside the tent. It took her a few seconds to realize exactly why she was in a tent in the middle of nowhere, but she quickly recalled the memories from the hike with Zac, Brittany and Ryan, and panic washed over her. _

" _Zac?" she whispered, scared that the noises she had heard had come from a mountain lion or a bear or some other animal capable of eating her. Exactly how Zac could protect her from a wild beast she wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted him awake. _

"_Zac!" her hand moved to shake him, but was met with an empty sleeping bag. Quickly reaching for her phone she pressed a few buttons and squinted her eyes at the bright light. Scanning the tent again she realized that she was indeed alone and that the outer door to the tent had been left unzipped. _

"_Zac!" she called out again, this time a bit louder. A faint "Fuck!" was the only reply she got and she breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Bending her knees she wrapped her arms around them and decided to simply wait for his return. Minutes ticked by before she finally heard footsteps approaching. The door was pulled aside and a very familiar, messy head of hair appeared in the opening. Turning the phone towards him, Vanessa saw his eyes blink in confusion as he carefully stepped in and closed both the bug screen and the door properly. _

"_What are you doing up, beautiful?" he whispered softly as he sat down next to her on the air mattress and brushed a curl away from her face. _

"_You woke me up…I thought you were some sort of bear or something…" _

_Zac chuckled quietly before leaning over so he could brush his lips against her bare shoulder. Vanessa tilted her head as he did so and gently let it rest against his. _

"_No bears, babe, just me having to pee."_

_She smiled into the darkness when she felt his arm wrap around her back and let him pull her closer towards him. _

"_Why did you swear out there?" she asked quietly. _

"_Stepped on something sharp." _

"_Let me see?" _

"_It's no big deal, Van," he said trying to brush it off. _

"_How do you know? It's far too dark to see anything out there. Just let me see if you're bleeding." _

_Her voice was laced with caring concern and he sighed as he gave in and quickly changed his position so that he could show her the underside of his foot. _

_Using the phone as a flashlight she grimaced when the soft light hit the sole of his foot. _

"_No big deal you say," she mumbled as she crawled out of her sleeping bag. "I wouldn't call that no big deal, Zac."_

_Frowning he looked down and did a double take when he saw exactly the reason why she was currently digging around in her backpack for the first aid kit she had been smart enough to pack. The cut wasn't big, far from it, but hot blood was currently streaming down his foot and onto the sleeping bag below. How he hadn't noticed before he wasn't quite sure, but he was happy Vanessa had wanted to check it out. _

"_Damn," he said. "It really doesn't hurt _that _much." _

"_Doesn't matter," she answered as she placed a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic against the cut. He hissed as a burning sensation shot up his leg. _

"_Hold it in place," Vanessa ordered as she reached for some baby wipes to clean away the blood that was coating the underside of his foot and various other items around them. _

"_I told you these would come in handy," she said and Zac shook his head in amusement. Vividly recalling the discussions they'd had over what Vanessa wanted to bring, and what he viewed as unnecessary. _

"_I'll never disagree with your packing abilities again," he chuckled as she gently rubbed at the blood that had already started to dry on his skin. _

"_Good. Is it still bleeding under there?" she asked and Zac gently removed the cotton ball so that she could see. The flow of blood had slowed, but not yet come to a complete stop and Vanessa quickly got a new piece of cotton for him to hold against the small gash. _

"_Does it hurt? It looks so painful," she said as she rummaged through the first aid kit to get an adhesive dressing to put on. _

_The tone of her voice had changed, and he knew she was no longer in her 'let's fix it' mode, but back to her usual caring self and a smile made its way onto his face. _

"_Surprisingly no, just the antiseptic hurts more than the actual cut. I never thought it would be this bad when it happened. I didn't even think it was bleeding." _

"_Well it was… let me put this on," she said and held up the dressing. He carefully removed the cotton ball, and with quick, gentle fingers she wiped the area dry before putting the dressing in place. _

"_There, all done," she said with a small smile before putting the blood soaked wipes in a plastic bag and grabbed a clean one to wipe her hands on. He followed her with his eyes the entire time, and felt an overwhelming sensation of adoration and pride at the fact that she was his. _

"_Vanessa?" _

"_Hmm?" she didn't turn around, but continued putting the items she had pulled out of her backpack back into it. _

"_I love you."_

_This time she turned around. His voice was so honest she nearly froze in her spot. _

_The three words had tumbled from his lips more times that she could count, but the raw honesty that coated the phrase this time made goose bumps travel up her arms. _

_It was pure, serious….laced with promises. _

_Biting her lip, she dropped the sweater in her hand and crawled towards him until they were face to face. Their eyes locked and both knew that words weren't needed, but she spoke them anyways. _

"_I love you too, so incredibly much." _

_

* * *

__Vanessa felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was woken up again. This time it wasn't any scary noises that were to blame. It was the fact that her boyfriend had managed to kick her once again. Zac was usually the quiet and calm sleeper out of the two of them. He'd pass out and wake up in the same position the next day. It was highly uncommon for him to be as wiggly has he had been for the past two hours. _

_Sighing in frustration Vanessa sat up and glanced down at the boy next to her. The sun had slowly started to rise outside, casting the inside of the tent in a faint yellow light. _

_He wasn't asleep. That was the first thing she noticed, that; and the fact that his face was scrunched up as if in pain. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked with a yawn. _

"_Did I wake you up?" was his reply; voice laced with guilt. _

"_Yeah, you kind of rammed your knee into my thigh."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just so insanely itchy."_

"_Itchy?"_

"_Yeah, it feels like my entire upper body was attacked by mosquitoes or something."_

"_Let me see."_

_He did as he was told and carefully shimmied out of his sleeping bag and sat up. _

_The wide-eyed look and slight gasp from Vanessa was more than enough to confirm what he already suspected. _

_That bush he had stumbled into wasn't just a bush…. It was poison oak. _

"_Oh my god…" Vanessa said and reached for the flashlight so she could see get a better view. Turning the light on him she couldn't help but be shocked at the state f his chest. Blisters and a patchy, angry, red rash made its way up and around his body. His right hand looked as if it had been soaked in boiling water, and when she moved to look at his back she bit her lip in worry. _

_She had seen poison oak rash before, she had HAD poison oak rashes, but she had never seen it as bad as he currently had it. _

_A particularly angry spot caught her attention and she carefully reached out. _

"_No, Van. Don't touch it," he said firmly when he realized what she was about to do._

"_But…"_

"_I don't want you to catch it."_

"_I highly doubt…"_

"_Just don't, Vanessa. Please?" his voice was pleading and she couldn't hear the pain that he was desperately trying to keep from her. _

_An overwhelming need to make it all better washed over her, and she desperately wanted to place soothing kisses on the bare skin that had yet to be attacked, but instead of doing so she let their eyes meet in silent communication. _

_She was worried about him. He knew she was, so he raised the hand that was rash free and gently stroked his fingers across her soft cheek. _

"_I'll be fine, baby," he said and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. _

"_I don't even know what you're supposed to do when you get poison oak," she admitted in an almost defeated voice. _

"_I think you're supposed to shower."_

"_Great….the one thing we don't have here."_

"_There's a lake…"_

"_Zac, you can't be serious…it's in the middle of the night."_

"_No it's not, the suns rising."_

"If you want to go skinny dipping just do it, but shut the fuck up!" _came Ryan's tired voice from the other tent and Vanessa couldn't help but giggle. _

"_We're not going skinny dipping, dude!" Zac answered. _

"I don't care what you're doing…just be quiet."

"Ryan!" _Brittany scolded and both Zac and Vanessa chuckled. Their friend was obviously not a morning person. _

"What…"

"Be nice."

"I am… but it's 5 in the morning…"

"_Believe me Ryan, I'd rather be asleep as well, but someone kicked me awake," Vanessa said and sent Zac a semi playful glare. Both knew she was more worried than mad. _

"Kick him back," _Brittany deadpanned and Vanessa giggled. _

"_I would, but I think he fell into a bush of poison oak. He looks as if someone emptied bucked of scalding water over him. He doesn't need more punishment."_

"No way."

"_Yes way."_

"This I need to see," _Ryan said, his voice suddenly sounding more awake. _

_The sound of rustling sleeping bags and zippers travelled through the air, and Zac raised his eyebrows at Vanessa. _

"_Thanks, Babe," he said sarcastically. _

"_It's not like they wouldn't find out…maybe they know what to do," she answered just as the doors were unzipped and Ryan poked his head in. _

"_Dude! I thought she was exaggerating. What did you do? Hug the tree?" _

"_Very funny….I think I walked into it actually," he said bashfully. _

"_If you were a boy scout you should hide your uniform… this is totally badge removal material," Ryan teased. _

"_V's an honorary girl scout," Zac said, hoping some of the attention would move away from him. _

"_I am, but I'm not the one with the rash am I?" _

"_I thought you were supposed to be on my side," Zac playfully whined. _

"_I'm not on anyone's side…just stating a fact," she shrugged and Ryan rolled his eyes at the pair. _

"_Oh come on, how horrible can it be?" Brittany's voice asked just as she appeared next to Ryan. _

"_Holy…pretty horrible apparently," she said with wide eyes once she had taken in the red mess that had invaded Zac's skin. _

_Vanessa glanced over at her friends and Brittany immediately noticed the slight panic in her eyes. _

"_You were right," she said. "You should go for a swim. Not that I think it's going to make the biggest difference, but that's what you're supposed to do apparently. Clean off and don't touch the clothes that may have the oils on it. In this case… boxers and sleeping bag." _

"_Dude, please tell me you didn't get it…"_

"_No!" Zac cut him off. "I do not have it there." _

_The girls simply ignored their boyfriends and carried on with their own conversation. _

"_How do you know all this stuff," Vanessa asked._

"_Some random show on TV. Who knew that that would actually come in handy? I think he should probably see a doctor though, that outbreak is worse than any I've seen before."_

"_You think?" Vanessa's voice was laced with worry as her eyes darted over to look at Zac's flared up skin. _

"_Ness, he's not in danger, but I think he should seriously go jump into that lake… so off you go buddy! We'll start packing up in here and get breakfast going." _

_Vanessa shot Brittany a thankful smile before watching her boyfriend slowly make his way out of the tent. Maybe camping hadn't been the brightest idea after all…_

_

* * *

_Shaking her head slightly, Vanessa grinned up at her boyfriend. Looking back she knew she had overreacted slightly to his little run in with the poisonous leafs, but at the time his skin had looked as if it could burst if she as much as touched it. His obsession with Bear Grylls had obviously not taught him how to really survive in the woods. What could would filtering water do if he got blood poisoning from walking barefoot on rocks.

"Stop it," he said and poked her nose.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"I can see the wheels turning in your head as you're mentally teasing me."

She gasped and swatted away the hand that was moving towards her cheek.

"I did no such thing," she giggled.

"Sure you didn't."

His eyes were gleaming and Vanessa shot him a teasing smile just as thunderclap shook the house and made her jump. Zac laughed and slid his palm down over her shoulder so he could squeeze her upper arm gently.

"I don't like storms," she mumbled.

"I know. How about that movie?" he asked all traces of the previous teasing gone.

Vanessa bit her lip in though before shaking her head gently.

"I think I'm comfortable right here," she said and turned slightly. Locking eyes with him she moved her hand so she could play with the buttons on his shirt, smiling as she felt his muscles contract at her touch. Zac simply smiled and traced the outline of her face with his fingertips as a lightning streak flashed across the sky.

There really was nothing like those lazy days when nothing had to happen.

"_Try as they may, they could never define  
what's been said between your heart and mine…"_

**AN: **That's it :) Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
